choices_stories_you_playfandomcom-20200222-history
Most Wanted, Book 2
Most Wanted, Book 2 is the second book of the ''Most Wanted'' series. It succeeds its first book, Most Wanted, Book 1. This book is currently on an indefinite hiatus. Summary Coming Soon. Chapters Coming Soon. Gallery Most Wanted Book 2.png|Book 2 Cover Revealed Most Wanted Hiatus Status 090318.png|Status of Book 2 as of September 3, 2018 MostWanted2UpdatefromInsta.png|New Update regarding Most Wanted 2 from Insta ChooseMysteryinMW.jpg|Choosing Mystery Ad for MW SupportInfoHero2RCD3AtV&BSC2.png|Info on Release Date via the App ChoicesAdonSnapchat.png|Theresa, Logan and Alyssa in Snapchat Ad for Choices Most Wanted's 2019 Update..jpg|January 11 2019 Update on MW 2 StatusUpdateforHero2&MW2asof03-22-2019.png|Hero 2 & MW 2 03-22-2019 Status Update Spoilers * The book was confirmed on a promotional poster in the Google Play Store. * In Pixelberry's "Growing From: Rant Ahead, Be Aware" blog, it was stated that the reason for Most Wanted's current hiatus is because it hadn't been as financially successful as The Freshman series or The Crown and The Flame series. However, they have stated hoping to return to it when the time is right.http://www.pixelberrystudios.com/blog/2017/10/21/growing-from-rant-ahead-be-aware * David Reyes' headshot from Book Two's cover appeared on the initial Choices's app icon, along with Kenna Rys and Chris Powell. * On May 16, 2018, it was announced in Pixelberry's 'Spring News' blog that Book 2 of the series is still on hiatus.http://www.pixelberrystudios.com/blog/2018/5/16/spring-news * As of September 3, 2018, Pixelberry has confirmed that the book is still on hiatus.https://twitter.com/StoryGirl83/status/1037103168897921025 * On September 8, 2018, during a Choices' Instagram Livestream, Max, a producer and one of the original writers of Most Wanted, Book 1 and The Royal Romance, replied about the future of the series, stating that the reason for the long break is that the writers are working on several projects right now, and they don't have a good solid idea how to continue the book's story while adding new game-play mechanics, all without making the book bad. But he said that they are still planning on bringing the team together at some point and making the second book. * On November 30, 2018, PB released a new blogpost where they revealed several things about the future of this book and the series overallhttp://www.pixelberrystudios.com/blog/2018/11/30/pixelberry-updates-answers-and-more, including: ** Most Wanted continues to be on hiatus. ** While PB loves Sam and Dave, they just haven’t had the right writers available at the right time to start work together on this book yet. ** PB promised however, that when the time is right, they intend to revisit Most Wanted. Trivia * The book's release date is unknown and its status is currently on hold. * In the 13th chapter of Endless Summer, Book 1, the player has the option of playing an arcade game that is named Most Wanted 2, and the game is described as a fictionalization of several "crazy murder cases" in LA. The game shows avatars of (but stops shorts of referring to by name) Dave and Sam. It is described that the game's antagonists are members of a cult; since a cult was not featured in Book 1 of Most Wanted, this can be taken to mean that a cult will be featured in Book 2. * In Red Carpet Diaries, Book 3, Chapter 12, Arianna's acting coach proudly tells Your Character (Red Carpet Diaries) that he starred in six episodes of Most Wanted, indicating that Most Wanted is a television series in Red Carpet Diaries. References Category:Stories Category:Upcoming Books Category:Most Wanted Category:Mystery Category:Dual Lead